


Size

by CodeXANA



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Degradation, F/M, Hair Pulling, Overstimulation, Size Kink, literally only one thing is degrading so dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeXANA/pseuds/CodeXANA
Summary: Reader is tiny, and John knows how his height affects her.





	Size

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal kink and wrote it for myself while I was still on tumblr. Enjoy. :)

Another day in the studio, everyone plucking, drumming, singing. You sat on the couch in the mixing room, smiling at everyone as they looked to you while they performed. Your eyes always glanced over to John more than the others. You’d been a “thing” for a few months, everyone knew that. But you made a point not to get too handsy or open while in public. Not that you didn’t want people to know, because they definitely knew. The situation would just escalate if your hands were on each other for too long. John was such a gentleman though, always patting your hand if you tried to get cheeky in a bar, or even in the studio. Giving you a smile and a wink, which was his way of saying ‘Later’, and he always kept his word. He knew how much you loved to be touched and teased, and he knew he couldn’t always do that to you in public. He loved hearing your sounds and breaths as his fingers danced along your skin.

A few hours had gone and the recording was done. Everyone had packed up their instruments, one by one heading out the door and waving you goodbye until John was the last one. “You guys sounded great today.” You gave him a smile as he approached you on the couch, stopping in front of you. “You say that every time, love.” He chuckled.  
“Yes I know, but it’s true!”  
He crossed his arms as he kept the smile on his face, looking down at you. The glint in his eye was obvious, and your cheeks flushed. He took a step forward, his shadow covering you. Your heart began to beat a little faster, your breath almost caught in your throat. “John...here?” You said quietly, looking up at him through your lashes, your shoulders scrunching.

John was doing what you loved. Sizing you up. You were tiny compared to him, your petite frame almost doll-like. His hands swallowed yours, and he could easily wrap his arms completely around you. You loved feeling so small against him. It made you feel vulnerable.

He took another step before picking his legs up onto the couch, straddling you. His legs were on either side of your hips, resting his weight on his knees. His back was hunched, looming over you as he looked down on you, lust in his eyes. “No not here, but I like letting you know what you’ll be in for when we get home.” His voice was thick, his hand running up your arm to your shoulder, your neck, then cupping your cheek. He leaned down, closing the gap between you with your foreheads touching. “You’re so _small_ , Y/N.” His words sent shivers up your spine, your face beet red. You squeaked as he scooted somehow closer to you, craning your neck back to look up at him. “Feel how _big_ my hand is on you?” He moved his hand back down your arm, gripping at your wrist. You shifted your legs to get some sort of friction, as just this alone was enough to turn you on. “Please take me home, Deacy.” You breathed, not being able to compose yourself very well.

He smiled, completely removing himself from you, the light hitting you again. “Wow, just from that?” He made comment to your flushed face, which of course made you turn away and pout. “You know what that does to me.” You grumbled, your gaze back at him as you felt him gently take your hand. “Oh I know. It’ll get even better.” He said and winked, pulling you up from the couch. You gave a small, almost fake moan at his words, gripping his hand as you both left the studio.

~~~~~~~~~

You arrived at the flat, taking your time to get inside and settle down. John watched you as you took off your shoes and set your purse down on the kitchen table. His eyes were on you like a tiger stalking its prey, and he couldn’t wait to pounce. Your back was turned to him, taking a couple things from your bag to set on the table. You had no idea that John was slowly making his way to you. In a blink, he grabbed your hips and pulled you against him. You yelped and grabbed the table at the force of being bent over. Immediately, he began rolling his hips against your ass, feeling him harden beneath his jeans.

“John, what are you—“ you tried to ask, but a hand moved to grab at your hair, yanking you up. “Good girls don’t ask questions.” He said quietly to your ear, giving another hard roll against your hips before letting you go. “Bedroom. Now.” He demanded. You were quick to follow. When you got to your shared bedroom, John closed the door behind him, kicking his shoes off and removing his jacket. Everything was quiet except for the sound of clothes rustling and falling to the floor. You sat on the edge of the bed as you watched him, his eyes glued to you. You began to feel the heat between your legs begin to pool, and you crossed them to try and make yourself a bit more comfortable. You wanted to touch yourself so bad.

John sauntered over to you, putting his hand on your knee, untangling your legs before stepping between them. You looked up at him as you held yourself up with your hands behind you on the bed, his eyes boring holes into yours. Still no sounds had been made, no words said. He slowly began rubbing up your arms to your shoulders, cupping your face. Waiting just a little too long to build up your frustration, he continued to look at you. You shifted your body as your calm expression began to scrunch slightly, wanting him to fucking kiss you already. “Why are you waiting, what are you—“ he cut off as he crashed his lips to yours, teeth clacking at the force. It was heavy and needy, his hands going down to yours, lifting your arms and laying you onto your back with your legs dangling off the bed.

He kissed you feverishly as he held your hands above your head with his left hand. It was so incredibly easy to hold both of your hands together, with just one of his. You always gave a slight struggle, but as long as you didn’t say the safe word, he wouldn’t stop. His hips rolled up into yours, pressing his already hardened cock against your heat. You moaned within the kiss, moving your hips with his. He pulled from your lips, looking down at you as he continued grinding against you. “You look so pathetic. Your face is red, and your eyes are so blown out. And just from _this_.” He annunciated the last word with a harder roll to your core, making you throw your head back. You try to tell him not to point out how turned on you are, “John, d-don’t—“  
“What?” John stopped his hips and stood still. “Don’t tell you how you’re out of breath just from me grinding up on you? You gotta be soaked too.” Before you could protest, his right hand slipped down your pants and underwear, immediately between your folds. You gave a moan as his fingers rubbed your slit, turning your head to the side to try and hide your pleasure filled face. He smiled down at you, tightening his grip on your wrists, teasing your dripping core with his fingertips. “Tell me what you want, Y/N.” He said deeply, looking down at you. You could feel his gaze upon you, so you turned your head back to face him, opening your eyes.

Your stomach turned. The expression on his face was almost nonexistent, but you could tell the lust was there. His hair casting a shadow over his features, the bedside lamp behind you lighting up his hazel eyes, and his mouth was slightly open. “Finger me..” you whispered shyly, hating how he always made you say it. He barely slid in one digit, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow. “Hm? I can’t hear you.” He had a cocky smirk plastered on his face, still teasing you. Groaning in frustration and furrowing your brow, you grit your teeth. “ _Finger me_ , John.” You spit, maintaining eye contact. His smirk turned to a smile as he pushed his finger inside of you. “There we go..” He hummed. You clamp your eyes shut, tossing your head back at the relief. He moved his hand from your wrists to lift your leg up to get a better angle. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of you, his eyes still watching your contorted face. “See, if you just tell me, I’ll do it.” He teased, inserting a second finger. He got up to a good pace, his eyes closing as he rested his forehead against yours. His mouth hung open, panting as he worked his fingers into you. “Oh my God, John..” you breathed out, your eyes fluttering shut, moving your arms to wrap around him. You weren’t specifically told to keep them above you, but you needed to hold onto him. He then started to curl his fingers into your g-spot, and fast. You gasped at the sudden sensation, your grip on him tightening. “Deacy!” you moaned loudly, your back arching into him. “Atta girl, cum for me, Y/N.” You chased your orgasm as he went even faster, feeling your walls contract around his fingers. “Fuck..!” You gave a last cry as you came, your legs trembling. John moved his hand from your leg to wrap under you, pulling him close as you rode out your release. Your held onto him as you came down from your high, your legs weak and shaking. “Holy fuck, John..” you panted, letting go of him and plopping back on the bed.

He slipped his hand from your pants, bringing his fingers to his lips looking down at you, he licked them clean with a smirk. “Mmm, I’ll need more of that.” He gave a smile before pulling your pants off, your underwear with it. You lay there open for him, your pussy dripping with your release, your folds swollen and red. He got down to his knees, nestling himself between your legs, his face dangerously close to your heat. “At least give me a minute!” You protested before he touched you again. You were still sensitive, but he didn’t care. He chuckled before delving right into your core. His mouth latched onto your clit, sucking hard as his hand came back up to insert two fingers. You threw your head back with a yell, your hands flying forward to grip at his hair. You tugged at his roots, only making him suck on you with more vigor. “Deacy! Fuck!” You cried, your second orgasm rushing through you. That wasn’t difficult for you to cum multiple times in a row, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t exhausting. John removed his fingers to then move his mouth down to your entrance, lapping up every bit of cum he could. “F-fuck John, let me catch my breath at least..” you gasped, your hands letting go of his hair.

John stood up, stepping back and admiring the work he did. You were a mess. Your hair was disheveled, you were panting, your core literally dripping with your release. He began undressing himself, catching you as you sat yourself up to look at him. Your breath hitched seeing him now completely naked, his cock looking painfully hard. You followed suit and took off your shirt, your bra going with it. He walked towards you, and from the look on his face, you crawled backwards on the bed, John following you. It was like he was stalking you, crawling on top of you as you stopped. He towered over you, his shadow casting over your body. He watched you as he got closer to your face, his forehead nearly touching yours. He positioned himself between your legs, teasing his cock at your entrance. Gathering your slick, rubbing the tip hard against your clit. He hummed, just barely slipping in, teasing you. “I’m going to fuck you into the bed until you lose your voice from screaming.”

The most obscene sound came from your mouth after his words, your mouth agape. You loved hearing him talk like that, it made you unravel right in front of him. “Oh God yes, fuck me please..” you moaned out. John pushed into you, completely bottoming out as his hips met yours. You both gave a shuddering breath, sitting still for a moment. He leaned down against your ear, his breath hot against your skin. You took this moment to wrap your arms and legs around him, nuzzling your face in the crook of his neck. John started his thrusts with a sharp snap of his hips, his pace immediately quick and unrelenting. You cried out into his shoulder, your moans matching the timing of his thrusts. He was groaning into your ear, his arms slipping under you to hold you close to him.

The bed shook and creaked with the rock of his hips, your cries sounding more like sobs by now. “You feel so small under me..” he muttered to your ear, pulling you closer to him, your chests now touching. “Please, Deacy..” you hiccuped, not sure to what you were pleading, but it made him pull back, slipping out of you. “Get on your knees and turn around.” He commanded. You stumbled to even turn over, and he ‘helped’ by forcing you over, pulling your ass in the air. He repositioned himself at your pussy, pushing back in and starting back up the quick thrusts. His hand snaked its way into your hair, gripping it and pushing your head into the pillow, leaning over you. “Say my name. I want everyone to know who makes you feel this good.” He growled at you, not stopping his hips. You sobbed out a moan, your face twisted in pleasure. “God! Deacy!” You yelped, his grip in your hair now yanking you up against him, his other hand wrapping around to rub your clit. “Louder. Scream my name, Y/N.”

“ _JOHN!!_ ”

He was happy with the hoarseness of your voice, his thrusts getting quick and sporadic, his orgasm close. “Fuck, Y/N..” he groaned to your ear, his breath dancing across your skin. “Cum inside me John, please..” you moan a bit quieter, your own release creeping up. “I’m gonna fill you up, don’t you worry.” He panted, moving his hand from your clit to grip your hips. He pounded into you, his voice raspy and dry from the panting. Just a few more rolls of his hips and he exploded into you. Your orgasm followed, milking his cock as you felt him twitch inside of you. “Oh God, John!” You cried, your body arched back from the pull of your hair. His hips began to slow, then he slid out of you and released your hair, watching as his cum dripped from you. You fell forward, your hips still in the air as you catch your breath. “Holy fuck, John...” you chuckled. “Well I told you I was gonna fuck you into the bed.” He chuckled as well, crawling off the bed to grab a towel.  
You shook your head with a smile, jumping slightly as you felt the wet cloth to your still sensitive heat.

John was cleaning you up. He wasn’t going to leave you a sweaty, dripping mess. He was a gentleman after all. You hummed as he rubbed your thigh gently, carefully rolling you onto your back. You were flushed, and your chest still rose and fell quickly as your heart rate began to slow. John tossed the towel to a pile of already dirty clothes, crawling his way up to you, pulling you to him. His hand was gentle through your hair, and he hummed the melody of “Spread My Wings”, making you smile. “Gotta sing your own song, huh?” You teased, sighing into his chest. He chuckled, squeezing you into a hug. “Yeah well it’s that or the other one stuck in my head. Something about a car. Don’t think you want that one.”  
“Yeah, I’ll take yours.”

You both laughed as you nuzzled into each other, breaths finally slowing to a normal pace. You were both so madly in love with each other, the aftermath was almost as good as the sex. You loved falling asleep in his arms after an intense “work out”, usually waking up to him gone, a blanket over you, and the smell of whichever meal John had going in the kitchen. John shifted to pull the blankets over both of you, brushing some hair from your face. “I love you, Y/N.” He said quietly against your head, kissing it gently. You smiled wide against his chest, taking in a deep breath. “I love you too, Deacy.”


End file.
